Sometimes, Doing the Right Thing Requires Being the Bad Guy, Right?
by missfeliggy
Summary: 'And if anything goes wrong, I just hope that Theis can forgive me.' Danish version. Haven't watched, then DON'T READ! Unless you want spoilers, then go ahead and read.


**There is really nothing else to say than, this is a one-shot for the Danish version of 'The Killing', or known to the Danes as 'Forbrydelsen' (litt. 'The Crime').**

**If you haven't watched this version, then don't read unless you want spoilers.**

**I don't own the Killing, but if I did, then LIVE MEYER LIVE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The headlights of the car could only reach that far, but the darkness hardly mattered at the moment. The illuminating stars in the sky only revealed that and the beginning of the thick forest right ahead.

Looking in the rearview mirror, he was immediately met by the terrified, teary eyes of the girl in the backseat. They were begging. Her eyes were begging for him to stop, to turn around, take her home and forget everything. Begging him to let her go, and not do whatever he had intended to do to her, other than what he already had done. Though, some part of her seemed curious of what he wanted to do all the way out here, but fear was the _far_ more dominant emotion. Her mouth kept opening and closing, like a fish out of water, and the only sounds escaping were incoherent, mumbling words with a rough edge to it. It must have been all the screaming from before.

His mind went back to earlier that evening. It all happened so fast that it seemed to pass by in a blur before his eyes, yet everything was as clear as day.

If Leon hadn't called that evening, then he never would have found out. Perhaps he should be thankful for that, but then again, perhaps not. If it weren't for that phone call, then he wouldn't be in this mess, but it was mostly _her_ fault anyway. Immediately after hanging up, he had gone out and had eventually found her in that apartment. She had not expected him. _"What do the_ hell _do you__ think you're doing?!"_ A mere slap, nothing else. _"What do you mean?"_ Another slap, this one harder. _"You're running away! Running away with a _Paki_ nonetheless!"_ A fist in return. _"How-? Amir is not just a 'Paki' to me!"_ From then, the fight evolved. A hit. Glass breaking. Blood. A scream.

He had somehow managed to get her with him without anyone noticing, and brought her to the house, which he knew Theis had bought to surprise Pernille. Whether Theis knew that he knew, he wasn't sure, but that was besides the point. Since Theis, Pernille and the boys were gone on that trip of theirs, he didn't expect to be interrupted - not that he expected to be interrupted by the latter anyway. The next thing that happened wasn't something he was proud of. Just why it happened, he couldn't quite explain. Was it to keep her in place? To show her who was in charge? The strongest? Or was it because she looked so much like her mother, that he simply couldn't stand it? Whatever the reason was, it happened. When he was finished, he had taken her with him again. However, this time she was a sobbing mess, who didn't know what to do with herself, much less fight. At some point he had found the party car, and decided, that it would be best, if he didn't leave anymore traces in his van. With that in mind, he had parked his van nearby and had moved everything needed - including Nanna, of course - to the car. At that point and forward, he had been driving on this road, towards a target point only he knew.

Up until now, Nanna hadn't done anything but sob, but it would seem that she had finally stopped. She wasn't able to use her voice at the moment, and she had therefore either begged him with her eyes or looked around herself, trying to locate where she was. It was clear now that she had calmed down a bit, that she was wondering just _where_ she was, and most importantly, _what_ was going to happen to her. At least, that was what he thought was going on in her head.

"You're wondering, right?" he asked, making her look up again. "Wondering what's going to happen to you, I mean."

"..." Still unable to come out with a proper word, much less a sentence, she just nodded.

"Well, what do you _think_?"

Her eyes now widened, and she quickly made to open the car door nearest her, not even the slightest surprised, when she found it _unlocked_, when jumping out of the moving vehicle.

"Shit!" Stopping the vehicle, he quickly made his way to the trunk and took out a rifle and a flashlight, both of which he brought just in case. He then ran in the direction, he believed her to have gone, flicking the light left and right in an attempt to spot her. "Damn it all! Why didn't I just lock those damn doors?!" he cursed to himself.

A few minutes passed with no sign of her. He was getting frustrated fast, but suddenly there was a rustling nearly. The moment his light set on a bush, he could see a figure quickly moving away from behind it. He began running faster, making sure not to leave her out of his sight. Even if he did lose sight of her at some point, he could always hear her rustling about, as well as a few screams she somehow managed to get out.

They kept going on like that for a good mile, until everything went quiet. He shifted the light around for a bit, but there didn't seem to be any sign of her. _'Come on, come on! She can't disappear like that; she doesn't know the area enough to do so, if at all.'_ True, that she didn't, which was possibly one of the reasons, she hadn't run before her fate had been confirmed. She could easily get lost. Looking around, his eyes fell on a tree a few metres away. From this distance, he estimated it to be a good three feet in width. _Perfect._ Walking towards it, he was caught aware of a whimper, and just as he made his way around the tree, that same whimper turned into a scream.

She was on her feet in the blink of an eye, and was off running before he could get a grip on her. He followed her, and was almost losing sight of her, until splashing of water gave her away. Running down to the small stream, he caught sight of her running into a clearing. By the time he reached that clearing, she was on the ground, crawling away, having clearly tripped somehow. He ran over and took a hold of her shoulder, but she smacked it away and began backing away, not letting her eyes off of him. She had finally found her voice to speak.

"No! Get away! GET AWAY!"

"Nanna, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you; you know, I never could."

"Please, Uncle Vagn, PLEASE! Mum and Dad, they don't need to know. I won't tell them, I promise! Just let me go."

"You know I can't do that," he said, aiming the rifle. Nanna didn't dare move out of the way, knowing that the slightest movement would mean a shot to the head or something. Vagn, on the other hand, was shaking, trying hard just to pull the trigger. _'Come on, you can do it! It's not the first time, you've killed someone Skærbæk, and it probably won't be the last. It doesn't matter that she's your best friends daughter... and that you've helped raising her. Damn it!'_ He lowered the rifle slightly and looked her in the eyes. Fear of death clearly shone in those blue orbs. He couldn't kill her. He just couldn't. He moved the flashlight to under the armpit of the arm in which he held the rifle. He used his free hand to take a hold on one of hers, and with a quick movement had his arm around her shoulder. She tried to fight back, but did not have the strength to do so. She lost consciousness on the way back and he had to lift her onto his shoulders.

By the time he reached the car, he tied her to make sure she didn't make an escape attempt when she woke up again. _If_ she woke up again. Thinking it over, he figured that there had be another way to get rid of her, since he didn't have the heart to shoot her. _'Wait... isn't there a river nearby? Yes, it should be a mile or two ahead.'_ Deciding to take that course of action, he sat in the car and drove off, praying to god that Nanna didn't wake up.

_'And if anything goes wrong, I just hope that Theis can forgive me.'_


End file.
